Zangetsu (Megiddo)
The Type-04/F1C Zangetsu (Japanese for "Slashing Moon") is a knightmare frame utilized by the Black Knights in Code Geass Megiddo. It is noteworthy as the personal knightmare of Black Knight field commander General Kyoshiro Tohdoh, known as the Last Shogun for his adherence to bushido code. 'Appearance' Its original incarnation, no design changes made. 'Design' The Type-04/F1C Zangetsu was designed by Rakshata Chawla as the pathfinder for the Black Knights' next generation knightmare frame. Developed off the same base as the Type-3F Gekka, the Zangetsu is an elite model knightmare frame designed specifically for the Black Knights' field commander, General Kyoshiro Tohdoh. Though it would serve as the basis for later production models, the Zangetsu boasts incredible performance as per Tohdoh's exacting specifications, which stipulated that it be able to fight the Z-01 Lancelot and his former student Suzaku Kururugi on equal terms; as such, follow up designs would be downgraded in order to make them easier to operate for less skillful pilots. Besides its raw power, the Zangetsu would serve as the test unit for Rakshata's new Radiant Wave Shield System, which takes the Guren's original ability to generate radiation barriers from its surger and refines it into a more compact generator (usually placed in the head), thus allowing other knightmares the same ability. Though it would take sometime to perfect from the Zangetsu, the concept would eventually become standard for the Black Knights' higher end machines. For weapons, the Zangetsu's primary weapon is the Seidotou, the original rocket sword wielded by Tohdoh during the Japanese Insurrection and the Black Rebellion. However, it is also equipped with other weapons, such as a pair of retractable machine cannon in its main body, the original chest mounted slash harken and the same carapiece missile launcher used by the Type-02/F1A Guren Kashoshiki, all of which would be passed down to later knightmares after successful performance evaluations. The Zangetsu could also fit the same hand-weapons as later designs, but Tohdoh prefers to forgo these and concentrate on utilizing the Seidotou while at the same time using the other weapons sparingly. As well, just like Tohdoh's Gekka, it is equipped with hair-like heat distribution fins on its head; though only appearing cosmetic to outside observers, each strand regulates and disperses excess heat from the Zangetsu, thus allow Tohdoh to push his machine to its limits without fear of overheating or overpowering its internal mechanics. And as a side bonus, the strands can be manipulated and used as impromptu shields against attacks. 'History' Following the Black Rebellion and the Devastation of Japan, the Black Knights would go through a reformation and restructuring period from the safety of Okinawa, the last refuge for the Japanese race. During this period, it was decided that the Black Knights' original mainline knightmare, the Type-10R Burai, was now outdated and greatly outperformed by the latest Britannian seventh generation knightmares. Worse yet, word would reach the Black Knights' higher command that the Britannians intended to mass produce their venerable Z-01 Lancelot as a new eighth generation knightmare frame, thus prompting the organization's chief engineer Rakshata Chawla to develop her own eighth generation design that would serve as the Black Knights' backbone unit. From there, she designed the Zangetsu to serve as the pathfinder for this new line of knightmares. Once testing of the Zangetsu's avionics and performance is completed, Rakshata would take the accumulated data and use it to produce the Black Knights' new mainline knightmare: the Type-05/F2D Akatsuki. From that point forward, the Zangetsu would be utilized by Tohdoh whenever the General would lead the Black Knights into the field of battle, starting with the attempted liberation of Lelouch vi Britannia over the Atlantic, to the assault on Pendragon in which Tohdoh would use his knightmare to fend off Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia and her RPI-212 Vincent. After that, he would use the Zangetsu once more to fight a seemingly hopeless battle over the Pacific, in which the Black Knights were cornered by Britannian forces at the command of Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia. Though at first it seemed impossible to win, the intervening of Zero allowed the Black Knights and Tohdoh to retreat and live to fight another day. Category:Knightmare Frames